Twisted
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE! Um yeah...I'm not entirely sure where this is going. PG-13 for mild violence though...WARNING: For fans of PS!
1. Modern Day Psycho

Um..yeah...I'm not sure where this came from...I sat down to start writing the next bit of Crossing The Line and this came out...So now I have three stories I'm working on...

**Suze's POV:**

Run. Don't walk. Don't think about the blinding pain in your left arm- which, now happens to be broken, thanks to a certain asshole of a ghost. Don't think about how you'll explain coming home at three in the morning with a gash in your head. Don't think.  
  
I had meant to go home. I had wanted to go home. I had wanted to climb- somehow- up into my room and fall into a very peaceful sleep after what had just happened. I'm sure you'd like to know what just happened as well.  
  
All in good time, all in good time...  
  
While I meant to go home, I know I couldn't have faced it. Couldn't have faced sitting in my bed, occasionally looking out the window, at the window seat where HE would never again sit. Couldn't have faced being in my house when Dopey would say something the next morning, either about being out so late or about Je- HIM- in general.  
  
Nope.  
  
Couldn't do it.  
  
I can go to amusement parks with CeeCee and Adam and "fly" on Dragon's Wing, where they harness you up and then lift you waaaaaaaaay up and then let loose. Yeah, that I can do.  
  
Face my empty room because it houses memories of what Jesse and I will never be, of what Jesse was pretending to be? Yeah, that I couldn't do.  
  
And so I ran. I ran far out, letting my inner navigation system take me away. I heard cars whizzing past me, some offering rides, but I declined. Even when the people offering were fairly attractive seniors at RLS. I kept running.  
  
I ran to the edge of a cliff, a cliff I'd passed before but hadn't noticed because I'd been in the passenger seat of a convertible. I stood, shaking and sobbing, at the edge of the cliff, very aware of a presence coming up to me. I took a step closer to the edge.  
  
"Suze?" My name was like a question, the asker confused, unsure if it was really me. It wasn't a ghost. Ghosts don't give a shit generally. They just want help passing on.  
  
Lousy, lying, evil bastard ghosts! I took another step. I was at the edge, looking down at the spiked rocks and the pulsing ocean waves.  
  
"Suze? Are you alright?"  
  
Am I alright? _Am I alright?_ For a moment, this seemed laughable. Did I look alright? Does the blood gushing from my head and my limp arm give me the aura that I'm alright? A giggle escaped my lips, and then another followed it. Before I knew it, I was laughing hysterically in Paul Slater's arms.  
  
Paul just kind of stood there, holding me while I laughed until I cried, and then while i just cried. I tried to explain after awhile that I was, indeed, alright, but he had seen my head wound and arm. Carefully leading me away from the edge of the cliff, Paul took me to his house where he fixed me up.  
  
I sat numbly on the edge of his bed, not worried about what happened the last time I was on his bed. I couldn't really remember anything that had happened prior to this afternoon.  
  
I'd kissed Jesse in the graveyard. It had been GOOD, let me tell you. We'd broken away, well, I'd broken away desparately in need of air, and Jesse had slipped and said, "I'm so close now..."  
  
For a minute, I thought the gentleman in him had gone away, and he was talking close to...you know. But as usual, I was wrong.  
  
As was apparent when he took a small knife, pricked my hand- we aren't talking fingers here. We're talking the palm of my hand- and let the blood drip onto his. Jesse said some funny words, and then BAM! no more ghosthood for dear old De Silva.  
  
This is good, right? Means we can be together, right? WRONG! I thought you'd have picked up that this wasn't a good thing, since I've got a broken arm and a busted head.  
  
What happened was this: Jesse became alive, and a second later, Father Dom comes running down the path, yelling for me to run, and for Jesse to stop, before it was too late. Father Dom looked at me, then looked at Jesse before saying, "I'm too late." in this very sad voice.  
  
"Too late for what?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"Too late to stop me." Jesse said evilly. "But not too late to see this." And then bastard waved his hand at me and tossed me against a monument! I fell to the ground, and then stood up to face him, but he did it AGAIN!  
  
"You prick! Jesse, are you friggin' possessed or something?" Only I didn't yell _friggin'_.  
  
"No, Susannah, I'm not." Jesse said darkly, walking over to me and pulling me up- with the flick of his hand! Seriously, it's like in the first Harry Potter movie, where the kids were trying to make their brooms raise. His hand was out, and he lifts it up so I'm standing.  
  
Then decides it's time for a little lip lock.  
  
Of which I just wasn't into. I mean, he'd thrown me against a damn monument. Would _you_ wanna make out right then? I tried to shove him off, but Jesse pinned me there with his body. "Querida, thank you."  
  
What the bloody hell? "Thank you for not killing you yet? Jesus, Jesse, you have thrown me against a monument, and pricked my hand, and are holding me against this damn thing, and you're thanking me? What the hell?"  
  
"Thank you for loving me. It's what brought me back." Jesse said, ignoring my outburst for the most part. "Without the blood of someone who truly loved me, I could not be brought back to life."  
  
Great. So I just invited an old-time psycho to modern-day Carmel. Great. Just frickin' great. Another slam to the monument and my arm was broken.  
  
"Jesse, why the hell are you hurting me now? I mean, I just freaking brought you back to freaking life!" Except I didn't say freaking. Do I ever?  
  
"Frankly, Susannah, you are of little use to me now." Bastard! "Right now, you serve only one purpose..." Jesse gave me the once over, a hungry look in his eyes. "It has, after all, been a hundred and fifty years since I was last with a woman..."  
  
Oh shit!  
  
And so I ran. Only to be caught around the waist by Jesse, who dragged me to a small room in the rectory- the room that he was supposed to move into, I later found out. A locked door and a couple shoves later, I was squirming under Jesse, screaming for him to get off of me. Fiery unpassionate kisses were being left on my neck, and I started sobbing when I realized he wouldn't get off of me.  
  
But see, a hundred and fifty years doesn't mean you get smarter. Jesse had forgotten about a vase on the table next to his bed. Why it was there, I don't know, but it was. I grabbed it with a free hand, that I didn't know I had, and smashed it against Jesse's head. A bit of glass hit me, hence the head wound I had, and I got out from under Jesse's unconscious form. Then I started running.  
  
To end up at Paul's house several hours later with a broken arm and a gash.  
  
"Suze...if you wanna, you know, talk about it, you can. I mean, I'm here and all." Paul said, somewhat sleepily. In the middle of everything, I could tell he wanted to go back to sleep, but the nice guy in him wouldn't let him.  
  
"Paul, it's fine." I said, getting up._ I'm such a damned liar!_ "You go to sleep, I can tell, you're mega-tired, and I'll just-"  
  
"You'll just what, Suze?" Paul said, slight anger flashing in his eyes. "You'll _just _walk home, and get smacked around again by whoever did this? You'll _just_ go crawling back to that cowboy- don't even deny it, Suze! I know he did this. I can see it in your eyes. So what are you _just_ going to do?"  
  
I didn't even get a warning before the tears just started flowing. Seriously. Usually, my eyes get prickling and the back of my throat itches, but not this time. I just collapsed back onto Paul's bed and started crying. In an instant, Paul was next to me, arms wrapped around me, going, "It's OK...shhh....Suze, I didn't mean to sound so harsh...It's just...I really care about you, I hate to see you hurt...Shhh...it's OK." in this way gentle voice.  
  
After a few minutes of heavy shaking and crying until my face hurt, I calmed down. I let Paul hold me for a few more minutes, and was about to suggest I high-tail it home, since Sleepy was in charge and would freak if I wasn't there, when I saw a twinkling of blue lights in the corner.


	2. Walking Straight For A Week

**Enelya Tinuviel:** This story will probably be 6-8 chapters...I don't know completely yet...I know, I made Jesse all psycho...I'm still not entirely sure why...Just bear with me while I post random stuffs

****

**Suze's POV:**  
I looked in the direction of the blue lights to see what helpless ghost- or minion of Paul's- needed help. Of course, I wasn't expecting Jesse to be standing there.  
  
"How the hell...You're alive now, you can't materialize and dematerialize!" I said angrily.  
  
"Wrong Susannah." Jesse said in this strangly calm voice. As psycho as he's revealed himself to be, I still melt when I hear him say my name. "I can do whatever I want whenever I want. And there's not a damned thing you can do to stop me."  
  
I glanced at Paul, who had pulled me into this protective embrace. "De Silva, get the hell out of here."  
  
"Not without her." Jesse said, taking a slow, definite step towards me. Without warning, he grabbed my wrist- the one attached to my broken arm, thanks a lot Jesse!- and yanked me to my feet. I screamed, because that hurt like a mother- pardon my French- and Paul was up, yanking on my good arm.  
  
But we underestimated Jesse. With a swift hand movement, he had me around the waist, so I was dangling over his shoulder, staring at his stomach, and Paul was against a wall, looking like an invisible hand was choking him. "NO! Jesse, stop! Please! Put him down! I'll go with you, just stop hurting him!"  
  
Paul choked out a, "Suze, shut up! You're not going!" before Jesse squeezed a little more on his throat. "Jesse, STOP IT!" Tears started streaming from my face and I was hoarse from yelling. "Put him down and I'll come with you, no struggling." I said, hoarse and tears still streaming down my face.  
  
Paul dropped to the floor, his hand massaging his throat. "Suze, no!" He said before Jesse had dematerialized us to that small room in the rectory. There were shards of glass everywhere, and drops of blood for a picturesque effect.  
  
"Fine, you have me." I said, unable to keep bitterness out of my voice. "Happy now?"  
  
Jesse stared at me, an animalistic gleam in his eyes. With a shove, he pushed me back on the mattress and climbed on top of me. "I will be when I'm finished with you." He growled. "And you won't be able to walk straight for a week, querida."  
  
Oh shit.


	3. Two Weeks

**Pens In Potatoes:** MORE MORE MORE OF YOUR STORY AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
**HauntedGurrl:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!!!  
  
**Enelya Tinuviel:** I know! I'm not happy with the Jesse in What's A Girl To Do BUT he'll get better soon. Like, in the next couple chapters or so.  
  
  
**Suze's POV:**  
Well, it's two weeks later, and Jesse was right: For a week, I couldn't walk straight. I limped most places, and sat a lot of the time. No one really questioned it, and if they did, I just told them I'd twisted my ankle. Just goes to show how gullible this family is.  
  
Only Paul- and maybe Father Dom- knew why I'd suddenly withdrawn from everything and everyone. I only spoke when someone asked me something, and even then it was one-word or one-sentence answers. Like the conversation I had with CeeCee and Adam:  
  
_Cee:_ Suze, you ok?  
  
_Me:_ Yups.  
  
_Adam:_ Cuz you seem kinda bummed.  
  
_Cee:_ Did you and Jesse have a fight or something?  
  
_Me (after a snort): _You could say that.  
  
_Adam: _You want us to kick his ass? Cuz I so could.  
  
_Me: _Nah.  
  
_Cee:_ Adam, no you couldn't, he's- Wait, he is still, you know, right Suze?  
  
_Me:_ Nope.  
  
_Adam:_ He's what? Stupid? Yea. Dead? Definitely, when I get done with hi- HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? (It was at the word _dead_ I'd started to walk off.)  
  
_Me:_ Away.  
  
And as I walked, I heard people yelling behind me. All of them babbling about random things, like what to wear to so-and-so's party on Friday, and if Lindsey Michaels should go out with Jack Lawson, rumored to be a player, but insanely hot. I felt like crying but wouldn't let myself. Not while I was at school.  
  
"Suze! Suze!" I turned to see Kelly Prescott running towards me.  
  
"What Kelly?" I asked boredly.  
  
She seemed a bit miffed that I was rude. Whatever. "I heard you and that Jesse guy had a fight, and I wanted to give you my condolences, is all!"  
  
Right. Wanted to see if we were broken up is more like it. So she could move in and snake him. Well, Kelly could have him! Wait...no, I wouldn't do that to Kelly. She may be a ditz, but she doesn't deserve to have that done to her.  
  
_"And you do?"_ I heard in my head.  
  
_"Not now, Paul."_ I answered back.  
  
"Yeah, Kelly. We broke up. He cheated on me with this whore in the Valley." I said monotonely. Her jaw dropped and she said, "Oh you poor thing! If you need anything, feel free to ask me or Debbie, or any of the gang, alright?"  
  
Then she clucked her tongue, and gave one last sympathetic "Poor Suze." before leaving.  
  
_"All clear?"_ Paul asked via my mind again.  
  
_"Nope."_ I thought at him. _"Leave me be, OK? Please?"  
_  
"No, not OK, Suze." Paul said, coming up behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "Suze, you didn't deserve it. And I'm sorry."  
  
"What's to be sorry for? There's nothing you could have done. There's nothing anyone could have done. Hell, even I couldn't do anything." I said with more emotion than I'd had in me the last two weeks.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't stop him. I'm sorry I didn't follow. I'm sorry it happened! Hell, I'm just sorry in general!" Paul said, pulling me into a hug. I struggled and got away from him. "Don't touch me. Don't EVER touch me!" I hissed before running to the girl's room.  
  
Unfortunately, my 'don't-ever-touch-me' remark had not fallen upon deaf ears. Paul, CeeCee, Adam, and a couple other people heard. CeeCee came running in and said, "Suze, I thought you had a fight with Jesse? Why are you telling Paul to not touch you? Did he...I mean, is he WHY you guys had a fight?"  
  
"No, Cee." I said, sniffling and holding back tears. "Paul is not why we had a fight. If anything, he's what could have saved me, if I'd fought back harder or something. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, you may want to go back out in the hall, because Adam's trying to beat up Paul."  
  
I ran to the hallway, where Adam had Paul backed up against a locker, with his hands around Paul's throat, going, "I swear to God, if you don't stay away from her, I will kill you!"  
  
"ADAM MCTAVISH! PUT HIM DOWN!" I shrieked. "IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"  
  
Adam dropped Paul and turned to me. We now had a bit of an audience. "What do you mean, it's not his fault? What's not his fault, if you're yelling at him to not touch you?"  
  
I groaned. "I'm a little sensitive about _anyone _touching me. He just happened to be the first person to give me a hug!"  
  
"Suze, will you just spill on why I can't kick his ass? Or point the way to Jesse so I can kick his?" Adam said. Our tones had gone down, and therefore, so did the audience. Paul was massaging his throat.  
  
"Dammit, Adam, I don't want to freaking talk about it!" Only I didn't say freaking. "Just no more fighting! Not with Paul, not with Jesse, if he shows, which I freaking doubt because his lame ass just came back to life and he's probably out getting blown by a bunch of whores until tonight when he freaking comes back like he does every night since he came back to life and I'm still freaking in love with him and you're making all of this a hell of a lot harder so will you JUST STOP FIGHTING?!"  
  
And then I just stalked off. Seriously. Adam, CeeCee, and Paul's jaws just dropped at my outburst and my retreating back as I went to class.  
  
Or tried to. Paul decided it was time for another mind-chat.  
  
_"What do you mean, until tonight when he comes back?"_  
  
_"Get out of my head."  
_  
_"Suze..."  
_  
_"What do you think I mean, Paul?"_  
  
_"You mean, he keeps coming back and doing...that...every night?"  
_  
_"Yeah. And screaming eggs him on. So its been two weeks of hell. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ I screamed the last line, and heard Paul stumble backwards at my scream. I kept walking.  
  
  
"I'm home, if anyone gives a shit!" I hadn't seen Andy or my mom's cars in the driveway, meaning it was safe to swear and not get reamed for my improper language. Apparently, Doc went to the library and Sleepy and Dopey were at the beach, surfing. Good. I need some "me" time.  
  
I threw my bag down in my room and kept walking into the bathroom. I filled the tub with raspberry bubble bath and decided to soak for awhile.  
  
Twenty minutes later, my head was clearer, I smelled of raspberries, and I felt kind of OK. Better than I had in the last two weeks, anyways. I got dressed in comfort clothes- you know, the embarressing yellow duck pajamas that you swear up and down to people you've thrown away, but in reality have and wear when you want to feel better or are sick or something- and went to my room. I'd gotten my homework done in my free period seventh hour, and the only time I had to put in an appearence was at dinner. Which would be in an hour.  
  
So for an hour, I sat in my room and stared into space. Very nice to do, just stare off into space and not think about anything. Then I went down for dinner, smacked Dopey for making a crack about my pajamas, smacked him again for making a crack about school that day, and then was free. Mom and Andy left for some mini-vacation they were taking since it was Friday, Sleepy and Dopey went out to do whatever, and Doc went to Todd's house.  
  
What, pray tell, did I do? The plan was to watch TV until my brain was fried, then go to sleep. Maybe snack on a bag of Doritos. Nothing big, just yanno, _chill_.  
  
Since when do I get what I want? HUH? I wanted Jesse to be alive so we could live happily ever after, but I was alone there. I wanted to hate Paul for the rest of my life, he's actually pretty cool. I wanted to keep my virginity until I was married, or at least, dating the guy for a year or so, and completely in love. I mean, yes, I was all in love with Jesse, but that didn't turn out so well.  
  
Anyways, I didn't get to do anything I wanted. Well, I did get to crash in front of the TV for a little bit.  
  
Until Paul showed up. 


	4. Back In Time

**Suze's POV:**  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I said in a bored voice, looking at Paul standing on my porch.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Suze." Paul said, grinning. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and letting him come in.  
  
"Your hostessing skills astound me, Suze, they really do." Paul said as he closed the door. I plopped down on the couch and turned on music videos.  
  
"You never answered my question." I said tiredly. It was hard to believe I'd once been afraid of this guy. He was so...normal.  
  
"What am I doing here?" I nodded. "Well, Suze, I'm here to make your dreams come true."  
  
"You know, I really don't want the little pink bunnies of my dreams coming to life." I said, with a bit of humor.  
  
"I'm taking you away from this hellhole." Paul said, being completely serious. I cut off the TV in the middle of Ashlee Simpson's "Pieces Of Me" and stared at him. "You're WHAT?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm taking you away from De Silva. Away from pain. Away from everything." Paul said.  
  
"You're going to kill me?" I asked. "Because that's really the only option."  
  
"No, Suze, it's not." Paul said. He took my hand before I shot him a warning look, and quickly dropped them. "See, I can make the last two weeks of hell go away."  
  
"And how are you going to do that? Click your heels together?" I said. I flipped on the TV to see Avril Lavinge's "My Happy Ending" was just about to start.  
  
"Suze, I'm going to teleport you and me back to the graveyard right before Jesse performs his spell." Paul said. "And then we're going to start over."  
  
"Right. And I'm going to defeat the evil pink bunnies in my dreams." I said. "Whatever."  
  
"Suze, will you please just give it a shot?"  
  
So that's how I found myself at Paul Slater's house on a Friday night, about to go back in time.  
  
I say 'about to' because Jesse popped in.  
  
And he was PISSED!  
  
"Susannah, what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked. "I thought I told you it would be worse for you if you didn't stay put!"  
  
Ah yes. Our little "deal" if you will. I don't fight Jesse when he repeatedly rapes me, and he doesn't kill me. I also can't run away, or tell Father Dom, or Paul, or anyone, even though they now already know, or he'll slice off my head, or deform me in some other horrible way. Everyone wins!  
  
That was _sarcasm_, people!  
  
"Stay away from , Suze, got me, cowboy?" Paul said, trying to sound all menacing and shit. It wasn't really working, since Jesse just scoffed and grabbed me by the arm. "You're going to regret leaving the house, Susannah." Jesse hissed. There was darkness in his eyes, a deadly force that burned behind the irises...  
  
A force that told me I'd probably die soon. And at his hand.  
  
"Paul, just say the damn spell already!" I yelled, putting on a brave face. The one that said, "I'm so not afraid of you, HECTOR!"  
  
Even when I was.  
  
"Suze, I can't. Not while he's holding on to you!" Paul said, panicky.  
  
Well we can fix that...Although, his spell better work, or life will suck for me! I kneed Jesse in the groin, and he dropped my arm, falling to the floor. I ran over to Paul's side and clutched his hand.  
  
"Remind me not to piss you off." Paul said, seeing Jesse laying on the floor.  
  
"Just say the spell!" Jesse was beginning to recover from his injury, and we only had a few seconds left...  
  
Paul said a bunch of stuff I didn't understand, and a blue-ish white portal surrounded us. I screamed as I saw the events of the last two weeks fly around us, and then we came to a shuddering stop. Paul and I had fallen over when we landed, and I got up, brushing off my jeans.  
  
"You alright?" I asked Paul.  
  
"Uh yeah. But you aren't going to be." Paul said, pointing shakily to the ground behind me.  
  
Where Jesse was lying. Looking EXTREMELY pissed off.  
  
"Well, well, Susannah." Jesse said darkly, a smirk growing on his face. "Looks like you can't escape me." 


	5. Bruised, Busted, and Broken

**Suze's POV:**

"I hate you, Paul!" I said furiously, staring at him. Throwing daggers was more like it.

"How was I supposed to know he'd grabbed your shoe?" Paul asked. Jesse just stood there, looking between us. He looked ready to kill. _Yeah, well, no way in hell is that happening!_

"Ok, so what now?" I asked, trying to keep fear out of my voice.

"Now the 'we' of two weeks ago is us." Paul said.

HUH?

"So you mean, if I go out to the graveyard right now, I won't see myself standing there? Or him?" I pointed to Jesse.

Paul nodded. "Everything is how it was two weeks ago."

"Not everything, Slater." Jesse said. "I'm not dead anymore."

Indeed, he didn't have a ghostly glow about him. "We brought back the alive Jesse." I said.

"That's why I wanted to say it with him not touching you." Paul said. I swore. Then I did something that would earn me a huge bruise later.

I walked up to Jesse and slugged him. Just hauled off and popped him right in the jaw. He snapped back and grabbed my fist before I could slug him again and hissed, "What the hell was that for? Susannah, have you lost what's left of your little mind?"

"For making my life hell- AGAIN!" I kneed him in the groin and Jesse went down, dropping my wrists. "You will pay for that later."

"Uh, I don't think so." I went to kick Jesse, but he grabbed my ankle and I toppled down onto the ground with a loud, "Oof!"

"De Silva, touch her again, and I swear to God, I'll kill you." Paul hissed, pulling me up and away from Jesse.

"You can't protect her all the time." Jesse growled, glaring at me. I shivered.

"That's where you're wrong." Paul said. "I can protect her all the time and I will." Paul took my hand and led me back to the festival, where we started reliving the past two weeks.

"Paul?! Paul I know you can hear me, get your butt down here right now!" I yelled in my head from the locked confines of my bathroom.

It was a week after our time-travel escapade, and Paul had been teaching me how to call for people in my mind, how to put up walls to protect myself, and other shifter powers I could use against Jesse. We also discovered- upon calling his sister, Carmelita De Silva Esparza, that Jesse had been a shifter and mediator when he was alive. This explained the materializing and dematerializing he had done.

"PAUL! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T APPEAR RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF MY AFTERLIFE!" I screamed in my head. See, usually, if he doesn't appear, its fine. I can totally handle it. But right now...

Right now I needed backup, and I needed it that second.

Because Jesse had attacked. Not literally, of course. Well, somewhat literally, because I was bruised, busted, and broken, but more subconsciously. He had invaded my mind while I was sleeping, and almost threw me into an Armageddon-type coma. Seriously. We're talking end-of-the-world type dreams, and then not letting me wake up. When I finally did wake up, he was on top of me, ready to repeat the actions of my two weeks of hell.

Well, I was stronger, but not by much. I couldn't throw him off of me via telekinesis, since he was way too strong, and I couldn't conjure a block since it would protect him as well. Somehow, I fought him off of me and took refuge in my bathroom.

"Susannah, Paul won't be coming to save you this time." I jumped and saw that Jesse had materialized into the tub next to me.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I asked my voice squeaky and laced with fear.

"Merely a sleeping potion. He'll wake around dawn." I swallowed hard. "As will your family."

I swallowed again as he took slow definite steps towards me. "You know, Susannah, I wasn't always evil, as you seem to think."

I snorted. That's a laugh. "I'm perfectly serious." Jesse said. "I remember the first time I saw you. You walked into this room- my room, our room- and just seemed like an angel. Of course, I soon found out otherwise." He looked at me with laughter in his eyes, clearly remembering the incident with Heather.

I stayed silent. "And for awhile, it seemed like I'd still have to wait to come back to life. I needed the blood of a shifter, not just a mediator, but a shifter as well, and they had to truly love me. I saw signs that you had feelings towards me," _Had JESSE!_ _HAD!_ _PAST TENSE! NO LONGER!_ I thought. _Despite what I said to Adam, with the still in love with you thing, because I'm so NOT!_ "But I wasn't sure until the graveyard. That's when I knew. I knew you were a shifter, as you had shown at the party, and then you loved me. I was so close!"

"Was?" I asked stupidly. "Didn't you get away with it?" _Stupid prick!_

"Watch those thoughts, Susannah." Jesse snapped. I glared and thought, "Bite me!"

So he did! Just leans over and bites my shoulder! Hard! "Hey, prick!" I screamed.

"Told you to watch those thoughts." Jesse said. "And I didn't get away with it, because Father Dom discovered what I was up too. He was going to contact a mediator who worked with the police department to turn me in for assault and other assorted crimes."

_Way to go, Father D!_

Jesse glared at me, hearing this thought, and I thought about how great it would feel to pop him one in the eye. "I wouldn't do it, Susannah. You know very well how much I can hurt you."

"How about how much you've already hurt me?" I retorted. Yes, since going back two weeks, he hadn't raped me, but the memory of it from before still stung like hell.

"Just take that as a warning, Susannah." Jesse glared at me.

Whatever. I dematerialized to my bedroom, out of the bathroom and collapsed on my bed. "Miss me, Susannah?" Jesse whispered from next to me. I jumped and shrieked.

"Dammit, De Silva! Don't do that!" Jesse just smirked and held me down on the bed with his mind.

"No, stop it! Dammit! Jesse, get off of me!"

"Shut the hell up, Susannah!" Jesse snarled, delivering a blow to my face. So I did.  
  
And once again, Paul came in to save the day.  
  
"Did you really think some stupid potion could keep me out? Suze's screams would wake the dead." Paul said, climbing in through the window.  
  
"And did." Came another voice from the corner of my room. I couldn't see who it was, since Jesse's mind control kept me held to the bed, but I knew who it was.  
  
"De Silva, we're going to have a little talk." Peter Simon said. "Usted shithead! ¿Qué el jode lo hace piensa que usted hace a mi hija?" (You shithead! What the f # # # do you think you're doing to my daughter?)  
  
"Whoa! Since when do you speak Spanish?" I asked Dad.  
  
"Took it in high school, and have a couple friends in the Spanish Mafia." Dad said with a wink. "You OK, pumpkin?"  
  
"Yeah, but someone wanna get Rico off of me?" Jesse was sitting on my stomach, seemingly frozen. Paul and my dad pulled Jesse off of me, and then I heard my dad and Jesse speaking rapidly in Spanish- well, my dad was speaking rapidly in Spanish. Jesse was just standing there, looking afraid. Dad must have threatened the Spanish Mafia on him.  
  
Paul pulled me up and said, "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
I nodded. "Didn't have time to do anything worse than yell and slap."  
  
"I'm so sorry we brought him back." Paul said, sitting next to me. I drew my knees to my chest and said, "It's not your fault. I'm the idiot who fell in love with him."  
  
"Are you still? I mean, in your outburst, before we came back, I think you slipped, and said you did, and I just-"  
  
"Paul, I'm not still in love with him. Not like I was before." I said quietly. "I mean, I can't forget how he was, all sweet, and gentlemanly, and nice and that, even if it was an act. I can't forget how he's been since that day, either. I don't love him like I used to, but I still love him, if that makes any sense."  
  
"Suze...you know how in love you were with him? Before all this?" I nodded. "Well, that's how in love with you I've been, practically since the day I met you." Paul said, drawing my face to his. I felt shivers go down my spine, but in a good way, the second his skin touched mine.  
  
"You should get to sleep." Paul whispered. He brought me into a sweet, gentle kiss. "Goodnight, Suze. Sweet dreams."  
  
And Paul was gone, out the window, into the night air.


	6. Tired

Warning: Fluffy goodness in this chapter!  
  
  
  
**Suze's POV:**  
I sunk back into the pillows after Paul left. What was that kiss all about??? When can I get another?  
  
Ok, bad Suze. Yes, he's a good kisser- as that incident in his bedroom proved- but I wasn't really expecting something THAT good, you know? Like I'd kill- well, not literally- for another kiss.  
  
I was musing about all of this, and whether deep down Paul was right, and I did feel something for him, when who should appear but Paul Slater through my bedroom window.  
  
He didn't say a word, just looked at me with his big blue eyes before wrapping his arms around me and giving me another sweet kiss. The only difference between this one and the one before is that this one was quickly overtook by passion, and switched national origins fairly soon.  
  
Breathlessly, I broke away, very aware that I was lying on my bed, with Paul's body over mine. One of his arms was on top of my waist, reaching around to stroke the small of my back, and the other was around my neck, pulling me in very close to him. My own arms were around his neck, holding him close to me. There was this moment, where we just stared at each other. Like in the movies, when the couple starts going at it, and then theres that moment between them where they just look each other in the eye, and everything's perfect.  
  
Or close to it, anyways, because you're with the one person you were totally meant to be with.  
  
Keeping his blue eyes locked on my green ones, Paul lifted my left hand from his neck. He kissed my fingertips gently, going up my arm to my neck and planting soft, gentle kisses along it. I moaned lightly and squirmed a little under Paul, which made him stop and look at me. I gave him a look that said it was fine, and felt him stroke my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and felt myself get lost in the moment...This perfect, wonderful moment...  
  
And then it was over! Just like that, gone!  
  
Paul had brought his lips to mine, enveloping me in a fiery, passionate kiss. I felt him moan a little against my lips, and then I felt my hands on his hips move up, to take off Paul's black polo shirt. All at once, he did something I didn't think Paul had ever done before.  
  
He broke our kiss and said, "Suze, we shouldn't do this."  
  
I saw him strain the words, saying them with a finality, I guess to make himself believe them. "You're right." I whispered, trying to sit up, which proved somewhat difficult since Paul was still on top of me. He moved so I could get up.  
  
Because he was right. I mean, we really shouldn't do anything that serious. Paul leaned in and gave me a good-bye kiss before leaving through the window again.  
  
I flopped again and sighed. It was three-thirty in the morning, and thankfully, Saturday. I didn't want to move for anything all weekend.  
  
So I didn't. Well, I moved for dinner. That was it. After that, I retreated back to my room, claiming I was coming down with something. Mom and Andy had to go to some science fair thing of Doc's, and Sleepy and Dopey left to go do whatever. Once again, I was alone.

But this time, I wasn't going back in time with Paul. Or getting abused by Jesse. I was in my room, on my bed, staring off into space, and contemplating my life.

Well, it was a nice try. "Susannah, you can't escape from me. You should know that by now."

Jesse was stretched out on my daybed, propped up on one elbow, staring at me.

"Whatever." I said nonchalantly. "What now, Jesse? Sex or you just gonna smack me around for a bit?"

I know, really brave words for someone who would probably die from them. But whatever.

Jesse got up and crossed the room, coming to a stop at the foot of my bed. I was on my stomach, and stared up at him. "What?" I asked boredly.

Jesse just shook his head and said, with a gleam in his eye, "You know what, Susannah."

"Oh yes. The tireing (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) act of forcing little Suze to sleep with you." I said. I sat up and laid down on my back, now staring up at him again. "Well, come on. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of losing, I'm tired of screaming, I'm just _tired._"

It seemed for a moment, Jesse wasn't impressed with my little speech. Like, he had tuned me out or something, and was just going to bang me anyways. But then he shook his head and dematerialized without another look back.

Leaving me sitting on my bed, utterly confused.

"Wow, Rico fell for it." Paul said when I told him about it over the phone. He'd called to check up on me.

"Fell for what? I was telling the truth." I said. "Hear honesty is the best policy or something."

"Oh." Paul said. "Well, do you wanna come over or something? Or have me come over? In case he decides to come back and try his luck?"

"Sure, if you wanna." I said, twisting the phone cord in my fingers. "I can't leave the house, but if you wanna come over, you can."

"Why can't you leave?"

"Told mom I was coming down with something so I wouldn't have to do much this weekend. Leaving would blow my cover."

"Oh makes sense. See ya in twenty then?" Paul asked.

"See ya in twenty." I hung up and untangled my fingers from the phone cord. I started to walk down the steps, but as I left my room, something felt...Off. Like, I stood in my doorway and took a really good look at my room, and it seemed...blacker. Despite all the girly pink frills, it had a dark tint to it. I shuddered and went to the living room, trying not to freak out.

WARNING: THERE ARE TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS, AND THAT'S IT! I'm trying to end all my works in progresses so I can catch up on reading. And see the outside world. I hear it's interesting out there...


	7. The End

**Suze's POV:**  
About a half hour later, Paul and I were sitting downstairs on the living room couch, watching some movie. I just turned on the TV and there was something interesting on, so I'm like, "Fine, whatever."  
  
Not that either one of us was interested in the movie. Oh no. I was very interested in Paul's lips on mine. He seemed to be interested in the same thing, seeing as he'd kissed me a few times already, but was trying really hard to fight it. Like, it wouldn't be right or something.  
  
Not that I cared. Not much anyways. We talked for awhile, and practiced shifter stuff, until midnight-ish when he went home. I locked the front door, and made my way to my room, forgetting the weird dark-feeling it had earlier.  
  
The dark feeling that came back in full force the second I stepped into the room. My entire room was BLACK.  
  
The pink walls, the girly frills- GONE. To be replaced with black walls, black sheets, black everything.  
  
And Jesse sitting on the window seat.  
  
IN FRIGGIN' TEARS?  
  
WHAT?  
  
"What the hell happened to my room?" I asked, ignoring his tears. How many times had I cried and he'd ignored me?  
  
"It reflects the blackness of my heart, querida." _What the hell? There will be no 'querida's' buddy! None whatsoever!_ "I am...truly sorry for everything."  
  
Sorry? You rape a girl for two weeks straight, get her scared for her friggin' life, and YOU'RE SORRY?! What the bloody hell? Before I could yell, I noticed something.  
  
Jesse wasn't solid. The tears he was crying...They were glowing as they hit the floor.  
  
Glowing much like he was.  
  
Ghostily glowing.  
  
"You died?" I asked blindly.  
  
"Yeah. Materialized in front of a car. They call it a hit and run, I believe?" I nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about me coming back to life, Querida." Gah, stop with the querida, Jesse! "That spell was a one- shot thing. I can't become alive again."  
  
Well, thank God for small miracles.  
  
"But I do have a favor to ask of you, Susannah."  
  
"If you think for one minute that I'm actually going to do you any favors, after all the shit you've put me through, you are one stupid ghost!" I hissed angrily. "Now fix my room and LEAVE."  
  
"I want you to exorcise me."  
  
What the bloody hell? Jesse sensed my confusion and said, "Susannah, I don't want to be this black anymore. Please, exorcise me."  
  
Needless to say, I called Paul. What did he do? He got in his car, drove straight to my house, slugged Jesse twice- once in the nose, once in the stomach- and then said, "Alright, Suze. Got stuff to do this?"  
  
I nodded. I couldn't believe I was going to exorcise Jesse- when I'd saved him from the Shadowland once, and had been in love with him. Key word HAD. I was so not in love with Jesse.  
  
Paul, on the other hand...  
  
No. Well, maybe a little.  
  
Ok, a lot.  
  
Ok, more than a lot. I mean, we have been married for 9 years- 10 in April- and have 3 children- Gretchen Marie, 8, Joseph Alexander, 6, and Lucas Michael, 5- and we're expecting again. (Doctor says it's twins this time.) So yeah, I think I love him more than a lot.  
  
It's been about 16 years since the night we exorcised Jesse. And life is good. Life is very good.  
  
  
  
The end, sorry if it sucked to much! I'm working on the end of Crossing The Line, that'll be up by Friday, I swear...Then I'm taking 2 weeks off, maybe, to go to Kansas City, Kansas. Maybe. Don't know yet. :) 


End file.
